In conventional elevator apparatuses, a safety device is activated by an abnormal acceleration detecting mechanism if acceleration that exceeds a preset value arises in a car. The abnormal acceleration detecting mechanism has a mass body that operates in connection with movement of the car, and operates the safety device using a force that is generated by the mass body if an acceleration rate that exceeds a set value arises in the car. A speed governor rope to which an activating lever of the safety device is connected and a speed governor sheave and a tensioning sheave onto which the speed governor rope is wound are used as the mass body (see Patent Literature 1, for example).